Between a Motorcycle and a Surfboard
by stonerloner
Summary: Set a couple months after the last episode Veronica is back with Logan until a past mistake of his turns into something more than they both bargained for. Logan leaves town to deal while an old friend is there to help pick up the shattered remains of Veronica Mars. Torn between the two she finds herself unthinkably stuck between a motorcycle and a surfboard.
1. Chapter 1

"We need to talk." Logan says uttering those dreadful four words no one ever wants to hear.

Veronica stepped aside so he could come in.

"Is your dad home?" Logan asks walking inside trying not to make eye contact with Veronica.

"He's chasing some bail jumper in Nevada. But I know you didn't come all the way here to talk about my dad. So what's up?" She says closing the door.

There was an uneasy silence before Logan spoke.

"I know when we got back together we agreed that you would work on trusting me more and I'd work on being more trustworthy. So I have something to tell you and if you decide to hate me afterwards I wouldn't blame you." Logan stated before stopping.

"Logan, I could never hate you. So come on just rip off the bandaid now." Veronica responded

"I'm not so sure about that because right now I hate me for it." Logan said swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "Madison's pregnant and I'm the father." He finally admitted.

The look on Veronica's face pained him. Veronica couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. The fact that Logan got some other chick pregnant she could deal with being that they were split up. But for the mother of the child to be Madison Sinclair, the girl who tormented and inadvertently caused her to be raped really crushed her. This was not something she could get over.

Veronica sunk down to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Once again Madison would be the cause of her and Logan's troubles. Logan dropped down to the floor and hugged Veronica. She punched him a few times which he felt he deserved but she finally gave in and let him console her. The two sat on the apartment floor and cried. No words were spoken but they both knew in that moment they were over.

/-/-/-/-/

A week passed and it seemed like she had just been going through the motions. It was finally the last week of school which meant there were exams to take.

Veronica hadn't spoke to Logan since he left the other day after dropping the bomb on her. They cried together and she eventually feel asleep. When she awoke she was in her bed and he was gone.

Good thing the semester was coming to a close, having to see his face everyday on campus was unbearable. She hopped in the shower and headed off to campus still hurt but covered it up with her trademark fake smile.

Breezing through her first exam, Veronica had a little over two hours before her next one so she headed to the cafeteria. She must've been stuck in a daze, because the next thing she knew a familiar face was in front of her waving his hand back and forth.

"Earth to Mars!" Weevil said grabbing Veronica's attention.

"Hi Weevil." She replied with a small smile.

" I know I'm mesmerizing and all but damn girl you've been staring at me for at least five minutes straight." Weevil said jokingly.

"HA- HA very funny Eli." She replied a little dry.

"It's called a sense of humor V, I recall you using to have one. I know its none of my business but you dont seem like yourself. You've been walking around here like a zombie for the past week. It's like your smiling but your not happy." Weevil stated.

"You're right it's none of your business, and what makes you think you know anything about me? Last time I checked you were a janitor not a psychologist." Veronica said spitefully.

"For a second I actually thought we were friends. Silly me right, don't worry I won't make that mistake again." Weevil said calmy before walking away.

3:15 arrived and it was time for Veronica's Comm class. The one class she shared with Logan, she walked into class and saw that Logan was already seated. She took a breath and walked by him as he lowered his head while she passed feeling the uneasiness.

Veronica trying to buy herself some time, took her time to finish her test. After seeing it was down to her and two other students left she figured Logan would be nowhere in sight. So she handed in her test and walked out just to be greeted by Logan, who had been waiting.

"Uh um I was hoping we could talk for a second." Logan said standing in front of his former lover.

"Sure." She replied

There was no doubt that being in each others company now felt awkward.

"So I'm leaving Neptune for awhile but before I go I just wanted to say that I love you Veronica Mars. My mistakes might make it hard to believe but I truly do. Someday I hope to be forgiven for all of my fuck ups, you're a good woman who deserves more than I have to offer. I cant stand that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you. I'm sorry for everything just know that." Logan said then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and just like that he was gone.

**A/N: Trying something a little different. I hope y'all liked, as always reviews are welcomed good and bad. Until we meet again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica watched as Logan walked away. She contemplated running after him and falling back into his arms. But she and Logan both knew time apart was what they needed.

She took the long way back to her car to avoid running into Wallace or Mac. They knew about her and Logan's breakup but she didn't give them all the details. She'd tell them eventually but today was not that day.

When she got inside her car she put her head against the steering wheel and let out silent tears. Realizing she was still on campus she wiped her tears and collected herself. Veronica put her key in the ignition and to her surpise her car didn't start. She tried again and again but each attempt was as futile as the last. V stepped out of her car and popped the hood. From the smell itself she knew enough about cars to know that her head gasket had blown.

"Damn it!" Veronica cried out in frustration as she slammed her car hood down.

"Car trouble Miss?" Weevil asked walking up to Veronica. Sure she was a bitch to him earlier but that was Veronica Mars for you.

"Someone's having a bad day." He said lifting up the hood of her car.

"Try a bad couple of weeks." She sighed. "Can you help me out?" She asked.

"Idk with me being just a janitor and all, but I'll see what I can do." He smirked.

He grabbed some tools out of the supply room then began to help out the damsel in distres while making small talk.

"I haven't seen you with surfer boy lately, you two on the outs?" He asked idly.

"I guess you can say that." She replied not wanting to go into details.

"Fair enough." Weevil responded sensing this topic was something she didn't want to get into.

"So I've patched it up, it should hold for a few days. If you want you can bring it to the shop tomorrow and I'll have it fixed it up for you." He said closing the hood.

Veronica was amazed at how he offered to help her even after she chewed him out earlier.

"And what do I owe this random act of kindness. I mean I was a total biotch to you." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is what we do right? You scratch my back I scratch yours. You insult me and take it as a love tap." Weevil said giving her a wink.

He was right she thought to herself. They were always owing eachother favors with a little harmless flirting here and there.

"Well aren't I a lucky girl?" She quipped.

-/::-/-/::-/

The next day Veronica took her last exam then headed over to the garage where Weevil works.

"Don't worry I'll make sure your body gets the full service treatment." Weevil joked.

"Oh Weevs, you sure know how to make a girl weak in the knees." Veronica said playfully.

"It'll be a few hours before they'll have your car repaired. You need a lift anywhere in the meantime." Weevil offered.

"I am kinda hungry." Veronica replied. "But I'm not really up to be around a lot of people." She added.

"Hop on, I know just the place." Weevil said tossing her a helmet.

A few minutes later they arrived at a familar house. Weevil shut off the engine and got off the bike. Veronica removed the helmet and realized where she was.

"Uh Weevs, isn't this your grandmothers house?" She asked getting off his ride.

"That would be correct." He said nonchalantly.

"Well normally I like to at least go on a couple dates with a guy before I meet the folks." She quipped, still a little confused at why he brought her here.

"Don't worry it's not a date, you'd only be so lucky." He quipped back.

"We both know one flip of my hair and I'd own your ass." She bantered right back.

Weevil couldn't help but laugh, he loved her wittiness.

"You said you didn't want to be around a lot of people. And trust me you won't run into anyone you know around here, besides my grandmother is always cooking. A free meal and not an 09er in sight." He explained

"You had me at free meal." She smiled.

Veronica followed Weevil inside where his grandmother began to cater to her. Veronica guessed Weevil didn't bring many girls home. She had only met his abuela once before back when she helped Weevil out of jail. The event that set in motion their history of backscratching.

Veronica was certain she had gained a few extra pounds over a three hour span. After being stuffed Veronica and Weevil went out on the porch. The sun had gone down and it was surprising quiet in his neighborhood.

"Beer?" Weevil asked holding up a can.

"Sure, why not." She replied taking the can out of his hand.

Veronica wasn't much of a drinker not since the events of Shelley Pomeroy's party. She opened the can and proceeded to chug it down.

"Damn girl!" Weevil said in awe.

"I didn't take you for much of a beer drinker." He laughed.

"I'm usually not, but considering the past couple of weeks I've had. I'd say its needed." She told him, taking the last sip before crushing the can.

"Care to share?" Weevil asked still sipping on his first can.

"How about you share another one of them drinks and we'll see." She said holding her hand out.

He tossed her another can and watched her loosen up a bit. By the time she finished the second drink, it was obviously she was drunk. Such a lightweight, he thought to himself and let out a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny Eli?" She asked hearing his snicker.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you smiling again that's all." He told the slurring blonde.

"Let's dance." She smiled and turned on the radio his abuela had sitting outside. The tune of some fiesta mix flowed through the speakers.

"I'm not much of a dancer V." Weevil said trying not to laugh at a swaying Veronica.

"Come on Weevs, just one time please." She pouted.

"Fine" he relented, "I'm only doing it to keep you from falling off the porch in your drunken state." He said getting up and grabbing hold of Veronica.

The two swayed to the music, Veronica was a little off beat but she was having fun and that's all Weevil wanted. After the song finished he figured he'd take her home. It was getting late, he hoped her dad wasn't home. He liked Keith but he really didn't want to have to explain why his daughter was in this drunken state. Not to mention she spent her afternoon at the home of an ex gang member.

He had some trouble getting Veronica on his bike, after the third attempt she stayed on. Weevil couldn't help but smile feeling her hold onto him a little more snug then she normally does. She put her head against his shoulder and relaxed.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the Mars residence. He helped her off the bike and into the house. Lucky for him Keith wasn't there.

"You need anything? A bottle of water? An aspirin for the headache you'll most likely have in the morning." He joked.

"I'm good thanks." She responded.

"Don't worry about getting up I'll show myself out." He said heading towards the door.

"Eli, wait." V called out. "Thanks." She said catching up to Weevil who was already half way out the door.

"For what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"For a fun night, and for not pressuring me to talk about my problems. You're a real prince" She smiled.

"No problem Chica. I figured if you wanted to talk about it you would. I'm just glad you're back to yourself." He said mirroring her smile.

"Well I'm still dealing but tonight definitely helped a great bit." She added.

There was a silence then Veronica boldy went in for a kiss. Weevil stopped her before she made contact.

"I'm sorry I cant believe I did that. I thought you- I." She stammered feeling embarrassed.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that you're drunk right now not to mention I think you're getting over a breakup. I don't want to be a rebound, but if you wake up in the morning with a clear head still feeling the same way. I'll take you up on that kiss." He said

"Goodnight V." He said then left, leaving Veronica pondering what the hell just happened.

**A/N: Thoughts? I'm sure some people aren't too happy that this isn't a LoVe story at the moment, I'm just saying give it a chance. I think you'll like it. As always reviews are welcomed. Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rays from the morning sun crept through Veronica's bedroom window. She pulled the blankets over head, wanting a few extra moments of sleep. Her head was throbbing a little, she only drank two beers last nights. But she was a lightweight so this she expected.

"Oh shit!" Veronica said a little louder then intended. She sat up straight and remembered back to trying to kiss Weevil last night but oddly he stopped her.

"Great, this should be awkward." she thought, realizing her car was still at his uncles shop. She would a need a ride there but calling him was out of the question. Mac had finals today and Wallace was busy moving out of his dorm.

Veronica was contemplating her options but was interrupted by a call. She sighed seeing that the caller I.D read Weevil.

"Hello." She finally answered.

"Good morning Chica, how'd you sleep?" He responded making small talk.

"Like a baby." She replied

"Those two beers really did you in." He says letting out a small chuckle.

"Hey, I'm a lightweight and I'm not ashamed to admit it." Veronica says smiling.

There was a silent pause, then Weevil spoke again.

"I'm on your side of town so if you need a lift to go pick up your car I could take you." He spoke

Veronica pondered his offer, she really did need her car. Maybe it won't be so awkward after all.

"Yeah sure that'd be great. Uh I'll need about twenty minutes to get ready." She said hopping out of bed.

"Ok I'll be outside when you're ready." Weevil said before hanging up.

The ride to Weevil's uncle's shop was smooth but silent. On account of neither of them uttered a word. Once there Weevil went inside to get Veronica's keys, when he returned she was digging in her bag looking for her wallet to compensate him.

"No charge." He said refusing to accept the money from the petite blonde.

"C'mon the repair couldn't have been cheap." She said trying to offer him the money a second time.

"I said no charge V." Weevil spoke sternly.

Veronica didnt know what to think of it but she put the money back in her bag.

"Well if you aren't going to let me pay you for the repair at least let me buy you lunch or something." Veronica said. They were always owing each other favors but she didn't feel right about letting him give her a pass for this.

"So where do want to go for lunch?" She asked him not waiting for him to respond.

Weevil flashed a smile at the blonde and replied. "Surprise me chica."

"Alright. Follow me Vato." She said mirroring his smile as he tossed her the keys. He got on his bike and followed behind her.

Veronica decided on Java The Hut for lunch. Inside they were seated by the hostess who was obviously flirting with Weevil.

"Your server will be with you shortly but if you need anything feel free to ask me personally." The hostess said more so to Weevil than to Veronica before waking away seductively.

"Call me crazy but I do believe that last statement along with that walk was a little more for you rather than myself." Veronica teased.

"Couldve been but she's not my type V." Weevil said smiling

"So he has a type? Do share." She inquired leaning in to hear more.

What he really wanted to tell her was that she herself was his type; cute, smart, witty, and fiesty. But he couldn't tell her that not without making things awkward.

"When I find her I'll let you know." He smirked and gave her a wink.

Their waitress arrived to take their orders. The Hut was pretty slow for a Saturday morning, which attributed to their food being served within minutes. Halfway through their meal Veronica just felt like she needed to address lastnights attempted kiss.

"So are we really not going to talk about it?" She asked staring at the biker.

"Talk about what?" Weevil responded not looking up.

"Last night. Me trying to kiss you and you rejecting me." She responded sounding a little hurt.

"Veronica I didn't reject you." Weevil said now looking directly in her eyes.

"Then why didn't you let me kiss you."

"For one you weren't in your right state of mind and if I allowed the kiss to happen I'd feel like I took advantage of you. For two I know you're still not over Echolls. Idk what happened between the two of you, but I know I didn't want to be used for some sort of payback like Lily used me for." Weevil explained with hurt in his voice.

There was silence as they finished their meal but that was soon interrupted as Dick Casablancas walked over to them.

"Wow Ronnie! Logan's only been gone for a couple of days and you're already slumming it with the help. Figured though, you know what they say about girls like you anyway." Dick spat.

"No what do they say about girls like her!" Weevil said exploding as he got up and pinned Dick against the wall.

"Weevil! It's fine really let him go." Veronica said. Weevil didn't really want to but he did, Dick needed his ass whopped for disrespecting her.

"Since you're defending Logan I'm guessing he didn't tell you why he left or maybe he did and you just don't care." She said standing face to face with the surfer boy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused readjusting his clothing.

"Logan didn't tell you that he got Madison pregnant and that's why he left town, to be with her? Yeah remember when they hooked up over Winter Break, they've spawned an offspring. So before you criticize me about my choices brush up on your facts. C'mon Weevil lets go." She said a little calmer than you'd expect.

Once outside Veronica let out a frustrated sigh. After hearing what Veronica said to Dick, Weevil understood why she didn't want to talk about it and why she decided to drown her sorrows.

"Veronica I'm sorry, I-" He started before she cut him off.

"It's fine Weevil really, you don't have to apologize. I kinda got a kick out of you seeing you pin Dick to that wall." She chuckled.

"Glad I could amuse you but I was referring to your Echolls situation. I could jack him up for you as well just say the word." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I might take you up on that. Hold on its my dad." She said cutting off their convo to answer her phone.

"Hi dad" She answered

"Honey, I need you to come home right away." Keith said with urgency in his voice.

"I'm with a friend at the moment, can it wait?" She asked still having something's to talk over with Eli.

She heard her father let out a deep sigh. "Veronica it's about your mom, she's not doing too good. Meet me at the hospital I'll explain eveything to you there." Keith said before hanging up.

Veronica almost dropped her phone and just stood there with a stunned look on her face.

"V is everything okay?" Weevil asked concerned thinking she was going to past out.

"I-I-I- idk my dad. I have to go see my mom she-she. I have to go before its too late." She said barely getting her words out.

"Well you need me to drive you or come with you?" He offered

"No no I have to do this alone." She said rushing over to her car.

"I'm here if you need anything." He said with sincerity.

"Thank you." She said mustering up a small smile, then got into her car and sped off.

Veronica rushed through the doors of Neptune Memorial and ran down the hall to the nurses station to find out which room her mother was in. A nurse escorted her to Lianne's room where she saw her father at her mothers bedside. She stood in the doorway not wanting to interrupt their moment.

"Veronica you made it." She heard her mother say weakly. "Keith would you mind giving Veronica and I some privacy." She asked motioning her daughter to come near.

"No problem, I'll be down in the cafeteria." He said giving Lianne a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"Don't be shy, have a seat." Lianne said sitting up in her hospital bed. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm in the hospital and why I wanted you here."

"If this was a year ago I would've wanted to know why you left me again. But right now all that matters is if you're okay." Veronica spoke softly.

"Veronica I have Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Lianne stated

"What! How? But you're gonna be okay right?" Veronica asked with tears brimming.

Lianne took her daughters hand and held it tightly.

"I found out about a year ago since then I've stopped responding to treatment. I'm dying honey." She said trying her best to not tear up.

Veronica couldn't hold her tears in any longer. This was her mother, sure she hadn't been there for her in the past couple of years but that didn't change the fact that she loved her.

"You can't die mom, I just got you back." Veronica replied in between sobs.

"Don't cry sweetheart we're together now and that's all that matters. I know I missed out on a lot but let's just cherish the moments we do have." Lianne said pulling her daughter in for a hug.

Veronica curled up in bed with her mom and they spent the next few hours reminiscing, mostly about Veronica's childhood. Lianne continued to apologize for leaving her and Veronica kept reassuring her she was passed it. Even though she wasnt completely she didn't want her mom to feel guilty, she didn't want them to focus on the bad times.

"Remember when that boy pushed me down in fourth grade and I came home with that bruise on my arm? You came to school the next day and cornered him in the hallway, idk what you said but he never picked on me again." Veronica reminisced letting out a chuckle.

"Phillip Lentkin, I remember. I told him if he ever touched you again I'd run over that dog he loved so much." Lianne said weakly laughing then let out an awful cough.

"Here drink this." V said handing her mom a drink.

"Veronica I love you." Lianne said after taking a sip.

"I love you too mom." Veronica replied feeling her tears about to reemerge.

She laid back in the bed beside her mom and stroked her hair lightly then just like that Lianne was gone.

Three days later and it was time for Lianne's funeral, it was time for Veronica to say goodbye to her mom one final time. Lianne didn't have many friends she burnt most of those bridges a long time ago. But the ones she had loved her dearly and were in attendance along with Keith and Cliff. Wallace, Weevil and Mac were there as well for moral support.

Veronica gave the eulogy she followed it with a slide show she composed using old home videos Keith kept in storage. After making small talk and faking smiles with the people in attendance, Veronica stepped outside for some air.

She sat down on the church steps and put her head down to cry. Talk about a shitty couple of weeks she said to herself. Her alone time was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She wiped her eyes and turned around to see Logan standing over her with sympathetic eyes.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! As always comments are always welcomed :) until next time 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Logan?" Veronica said standing to face him, then almost involuntarily she hugged him.

It caught Logan off guard but he didn't pull away, instead hugged her back just as tightly. Veronica didn't know why she hugged him then again she did. Logan always seemed to be her go to guy whenever she was in crisis. Being in his arms always felt like the safest place she could be..

After breaking their embrace, the two ex lovers silently stood face to face with one another.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, breaking their gaze.

"I heard about your mom and I had to come back. You know to see if you needed anything, even though you never do." Logan said with sincerity.

"Thanks." Veronica smiled. "But you didn't have to come all this way."

"I know but I wanted to, you were there for me when I lost my mom, it's only right I be here for you." Logan shrugged.

Veronica remembered back to their junior year of high school, Lynn Echolls was technically the reason they got together. If it wasn't for Veronica taking Logan's case to find his mom they would've never buried the hatchet. He would've never beat up an FBI agent in her honor, thinking she was in danger. And they would've never shared that kiss outside The Camelot motel that sparked their epic romance.

"You wanna grab a coffee or something? There's a cafe right around the corner. No pressure, I understand if there's still some resentment." Logan asked.

Veronica pondered his invitation, as much as she wanted to be angry with him she couldn't. In all honesty she was glad he was here, there was so much history between the two.

"Uh yeah let me just tell my dad where I'll be, I don't want him thinking I bolted. Grab us a table and I'll meet you there" She informed before returning inside the church.

When she walked inside she saw Wallace at the door as if he was waiting for her.

"What was Logan doing here?" Wallace questioned in a somewhat irritated tone.

"Sending his condolences, what's up with the attitude?" She retorted.

"I'm just looking out for you Veronica. You're vulnerable right now and I don't want him using that to his advantage to get you back." Wallace said expressing his concern.

Veronica was lucky to have Wallace as a best friend, he was the brother she never had. Sure he was a bit overprotective at times but he always had her best interest at heart.

"Don't worry Sodapop, I don't plan on hopping aboard that crazy train." She smiled.

"Promise?" Wallace asked.

"Scouts honor" She signed. "You seen Weevil?" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah he left about ten minutes ago. He seemed kinda pissed then again when isn't he?" Wallace said nonchalantly.

Veronica wondered what could've upset Weevil, she figured she would call him later. She went to find her dad and let him know where she'd be, then exited the church and headed to the cafe.

Inside Logan had grabbed them a table. Veronica didn't know why her stomach was doing summer salts. She stopped to get her nerves under control then proceeded to sit down.

"Hope you don't mind I already ordered for you. Coffee with lots of cream." Logan said with a small smile.

"Thanks." She replies taking the coffee from his hands.

It was obvious there were still something's left unfinished but neither knew where to start. After making small talk and little eye contact, V thought she would put on her big girl panties and just say what was on her heart.

"Logan, can I just say that I know you didn't intend to hurt me just like you didn't intend to impregnate Madison. I forgive you for it all, but that doesn't mean I can just put it all behind me and fall back into your arms. I wish I could just put you in my rear view mirror and move on with my life. But I can't, maybe it would be easy if I didn't love you so much." Veronica stated as a few tears fell.

Instinctively Logan reached out to wipe away her tears. He understood how she felt, he expected it. What he didn't expect was to hear her say she loved him, she's never spoken those words aloud to him.

"Do you realize what you just said to me?" Logan asked mouth agape.

"Of course I do." She replied

"So you know that you just said you loved me for the first time?" He asked still in shock.

Veronica thought back and realized Logan was absolutely right, she had never told him she loved him. It was clear as day that she did but she never spoke it, obviously apart of the defense mechanism she had built up.

"Wow, you're right. I guess now is just as good a time as any." Veronica joked.

"Can I say something now?" He asked then sighed. "I know you're probably wondering about Madison and I's relationship, I want you to know I don't love her and I never will. I was stupid and have to pay for my wrong doings, maybe I can make up for my errors by being a better father than my dad. I know that it's gonna take time a lot of time before you would ever consider giving us another shot. Maybe not not now, but in some distant future I like to think there's still a happily ever out there for us. I'm not saying I want you to pine after me, I just don't won't you to write me off completely. If you find a guy who loves and respects you in my absent then I'll understand. Just know you'll forever be the love of my life, I love you Veronica Mars." Logan finished with wet eyes

"And I thought I was suppose to be the marshmallow here." She said tearing up while letting out a small chuckle. "I love you too Logan Echolls." She added.

They stood up and hugged one final time, for some reason this felt like goodbye to them both. They pulled apart and walked out of the cafe together. After one final gaze the two walked away in separate directions, both fighting hard with everything in them to not look back.

**A/N: How'd you guys like the LoVe scene? Hope you enjoyed even though it was short! Next chapter coming really soon. As always feedbacks welcomed! Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're back earlier than expected." Keith said to his daughter as she walked inside.

"Yeah, thought it'd be best to keep it short and simple. We both decided it was best to let eachother go and now he's gone." Veronica said her words trailing off.

Keith didn't particularly like Logan. But he knew Logan would do anything to protect Veronica, and that he admired. He could tell she was doing her best to try and be strong, in her typical Veronica fashion.

"Don't look at me like that dad, I'm ok really." Veronica exclaimed sitting up in her seat giving him a small smile.

"I just worry about you kid, that's all." Keith said leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

Veronica loved her father deeply, but she wishes he didn't worry about her so much. She was fine honestly, a little hurt at losing her mom and now Logan, but all in all she was okay.

"I'm fine pop." She smiled laying her head on his shoulder.

V went into her room to change out of her dress and heels, she emerged a couple minutes later in more comfortable clothing.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Keith staring somberly out of the window. Veronica knew losing Lianne hurt him a great deal but just like her he felt like he had to be strong.

"I can stay in if you want. We could pop some popcorn and watch a movie." Veronica said breaking her fathers daze.

"No need to pity me honey I'll be fine." Keith said sensing that she felt bad about going out.

"C'mon, your choice. We can even watch Slapshot for the umpteenth time." She offered walking up to him not wanting him to be alone.

"Slapshot? Now I know you're really pitying me. Go out and be with your friends. Alicia went to pick us up some food she should back in a few." Keith explained practically pushing her out the door.

"Okay but if you need me just call, I mean it!" Veronica told Keith then gave him a kiss and headed out.

V sat in her car not knowing where to head to. She figured she'd stop by to see Weevil and see what made him leave the church in such a hurry.

Twenty minutes later she was parked outside Weevil's grandmothers house. She knocked a couple times only there was no answer. Weevil's bike was parked out front so he had to be home.

Veronica spotted a light on in the garage. Curiosity peeking, she made her way around back following the sound of loud music coming from the same direction. Inside she spotted the tatted biker underneath a car doing whatever it is mechanics do.

Veronica hit the power button shutting off the music, causing Weevil to roll out from under the car. He tensed up as if he was ready for a fight but after seeing it was Veronica he softened a little.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of people dropping by unexpectedly." She joked but Weevil didn't find it amusing at the moment.

"You lost or something?" He asked coldly turning his back to her facing his workbench.

"Uh no, I came by to see why you left the church without so much as a goodbye. But now I see I shouldn't have." Veronica says turning to leave a little hurt by his tone.

Feeling bad, he caught up with her before she reached her car.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of an ass." He apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya think?" She replied with a small smile. "So you gonna tell me why you left in a pissy fashion?" She added.

"Oh that." He said walking back to the garage.

"Yeah that. Wallace said you looked upset, what happened?" She asked still right on his heels.

"It was stupid, nothing really. I was upset about something I had no right to be mad over anyway." Weevil explained picking up a tool to do more work on the car.

"But you did, so what was it?" Veronica questioned obviously not letting up.

Weevil inhaled a deep sigh then turned around to face her.

"I saw you and Echolls hugging outside the church and I just lost it." Weevil confessed.

"It was just a hug. Why does everyone seem to have a problem with this?" Veronica asked confused.

" Idk? Maybe because you keep getting hurting time after time and always seem to fall back into his arms. I just don't get it, there's a ton of other guys who be a better fit for you and would treat you a hell of alot better than surfer boy." Weevil added feeling himself get upset with each word.

She wasn't shocked at what she was hearing, it was something she got grief for a lot. Now she had to hear it from Weevil of all people. Veronica was fed up with everyone always telling her what was right for her.

"Yeah right a lot guys like who? You?" She scoffed.

"Im just tryna look out for you, all I'm saying is aren't you tired of being hurt V?" Weevil asked looking at her directly in the eyes.

Veronica was indeed tired of being hurt. Not only that but being lied to, cheated on and most importantly disappointed.

"Well why don't you show me a guy who won't me hurt me because I can't seem to find him." Veronica retorted.

"Maybe you just need to open your eyes chica." Weevil said then in an instant pressed his lips against hers. To his surprise she didn't push him away instead she placed her hands around his neck. He took that as a greenlight and lifted her onto the workbench.

Weevil fantasized about this moment for a long time, well not this exact moment but something along these lines. He couldn't believe it was really happening and neither could Veronica.

Veronica had no idea what she was thinking but maybe that was a good thing. She thought entirely too much and sometimes it did more harm than good. After a couple minutes of some intense kissing Weevil brought her to his room.

It was a simple room for a simple guy she presumed. Just a king sized bed, a tv, dresser and weight bench. Once inside Weevil laid the petite blonde down on his bed and continued exploring her body with his kisses. Veronica couldn't help but feel his hardness against her leg. She had to admit it made her a little excited but she knew they shouldn't cross into that at least not just yet.

"Eli?" Veronica said causing Weevil to stop in mid kiss.

"Yes V?" He responds.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you I don't think we should take it any further at least not tonight." She told him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Weevil asked a little confused.

"No, no you're amazing. I just remember you saying you didn't want to be used as a rebound and I don't want you to be either. So lets just take it slow." She explained.

"I can respect that V. So how slow we talking? Like staying up all night on the phone, and holding hands in public?" He asked jokingly.

"You forgot about lots and lots of this." Veronica says leaning over to kiss him. "Don't make it sound so lame goofball, all I'm saying is lets just get to know eachother a little better before we take off any clothes." Veronica finished.

"Alright deal." He sighed.

Veronica fixed herself up getting ready to leave.

"You don't have to go you know." Weevil said to her pulling her back down to the bed.

"I don't wanna agitate your uh situation." She snickered motioning to his noticeable erection.

"Funny V, but I think I'll be ok. Compared to spending months in juvey this will be a walk in the park." He reassured her.

"Alright your call vato." She laughed removing her shoes before climbing back into bed.

Before curling up next to her he removed his shirt revealing his muscular forearms and toned stomach.

"Um, what happened to our clothes on policy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never sleep in a shirt at night I feel restricted." He informed her.

Veronica couldn't help but stare at his body. "Damn" she thought to herself. He had really bulked up since dropping the weight he had gained the previous year. Weevil could see her checking him out from the corner of her eye.

He smirked and mumbled the "this is gonna be fun" to himself before getting in bed and wrapping his body around the blonde.

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Be honest, brutal if you must. All in all I hoped you enjoyed. Until the next chapter :) !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The morning after with a whole lot of WeeVer !**

Veronica ran her fingers along Eli's chest as she admired the artwork etched in his skin. She listened to his light snores still in disbelief that it was Weevil she was laying next to.

Then again it kind of made sense with all the flirting they did. Most of the time she didn't mean anything by it and would just go along with it for fun. But she'd be lying if she said she never thought of taking him up on some of his offers.

"How long have you been up?" Weevil asked yawning breaking her thought.

"Maybe an hour or so." Veronica replied continuing to run her fingers over his body.

"You should've woke me up chica." He said sitting up in his bed.

"Thought about it, but you just look so darn cute and at peace when you're sleeping." She smiled.

"Last night was probably the best sleep I've had in awhile." He told her.

"Yeah I guess all my talking bored you right to sleep huh?" She replied.

"I could never get bored of you talking especially seeing the way your eyes light up when you talk about you and your dad. I admire you guys relationship, it's like something straight out of a movie." Weevil confessed.

"Eh, he's alright. I mean if you like a kind caring and dedicated father." Veronica joked.

She then straddled the tatted Latino and placed kisses gently on his lips. Weevil could get used to this, waking up next to a smoking hot girl who showers him with kisses. Although he wasnt sure what to make of their situation he certainly was not going to complain.

"Is that bacon?" Veronica asked in mid kiss.

Weevil couldn't help but laugh as she sniffed the air like a canine. He loved that she could eat and didn't starve herself like half the girls their age.

"Grands probably cooked us breakfast." He said chuckling a little.

"Wait she knows I'm here?" Veronica asked eyebrow raised.

"Yeah she texted me early this morning and asked if she needed to set an extra plate at breakfast for my lady guest." Weevil explained.

"I don't know which is cooler that your grandmother text messages you or that she's totally cool with girls sleeping over and not thinking their complete skanks." V told him.

"I mean she's pretty cool if you like a fiesty woman who cooks, cleans and waits on you hand and foot." Eli joked back.

"Touché" Veronica laughed.

"And for the record I don't have many girls over and besides she'd never think you're a skank. You she actually likes you." Weevil added pulling her back in for a kiss.

The two fooled around for a little bit more then decided to go eat the breakfast his abuela cooked.

"Ah I was wondering when you two would grace us with your presence." His grandmother teased as she sat out the food on the table.

"Good morning grand" Eli says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Mrs. Navarro." Veronica says shyly.

"Good morning to you sweetheart and please call me Ticia." His grandmother said with a warm smile.

They sat down to eat engaging in small talk, Ticia spoke to Veronica as if she's known her forever. She didn't know what it was but she liked Veronica and she loved her for Eli. As they finished up Weevil's cousin Selita walks in followed by her daughter Weevil's niece Ofelia.

"Uncle Eli!" The seven year old squealed as she ran to give him a hug.

"How's my favorite lady?" He asked hugging her tightly.

"Look! I lost a tooth." Ofelia smiled showing him her missing front tooth.

"Looks like someone will be getting a visit from the tooth fairy tonight." He smiled at the bright eyed child. "Go play in your room while I talk to mommy okay." He added.

Selita observed Veronica from head to toe trying to feel her out. She was very protective over Weevil, Ticia raised the both of them on account of their mothers weren't the best fit. They were like brother and sister who told each other everything. Which is why Selita was confused at why Veronica was there. Weevil never mentioned he was dating anyone especially not another white girl.

"Who's the blonde?" Selita just came out and asked.

"Selita." Weevil said with a look that meant for her to behave.

"What? I just want to know who the white girl sitting at our table is." She replied never taking her eyes off of Veronica.

"Selita this is Veronica. Veronica this is my cousin Selita." Weevil says.

"So you're dating another one of them after the way that Lily girl toyed with your heart?" Selita asked angrily.

"Selita that is enough!" Ticia said sternly. She gave a look to Veronica that said she was sorry for Selita's outburst.

"Why don't we just go." Weevil said to V not wanting her to be insulted anymore.

Once outside he let out a sigh of frustration, Selita had no right to come at V like that. Veronica was his girl, well sort of but she was important to him whether Selita liked it or not.

V could see the vein in his bald head throbbing, it kind of scared her and turned her on at the same time.

"I don't think she likes me." Veronica said mockingly trying to lighten the mood by making a pretend sad face.

Weevil glanced at her causing him to become less tense. He couldn't be angry around her no matter how hard he tried.

"I don't think it's really you per say, I guess you remind her of Lily." Weevil told her.

"Lily and Selita were friends?" Veronica questioned.

"Friends? Hell no they couldn't stand each other. They've almost come to blows on several occasions. So when Lily ended things between us the way she did that was the icing on the cake for Selita. Then with Lily being Lily she used every opportunity she could to piss Selita off. Ever since then she's been super protective over me when it comes to girls. I know her hearts in the right place but she has to let up." He explained.

This didnt come as a surprise to Veronica, she knew Lily had made some enemies over time. She loved Lily dearly but there was no denying that Lily was a bitch.

"Should I go talk to her? I mean you two seem really close, I don't want to be the one who comes between you all." Veronica spoke.

"Nah Chica don't worry about it, once she simmers down I'll talk to her." Weevil said not wanting to put her more in the middle then she already was.

Veronica figured it was best that she left, besides Wallace and her dad had been calling her all morning. Weevil didn't let her leave without getting in a few kisses.

After she left from Weevil's, Veronica went to see Wallace. Being that the semester was over he moved back in with his mom. Veronica let herself in with the spare key Alicia gave her, both families had a key to the others house.

"Baby bro I'm home!" Veronica sang out as she walked inside.

She spotted Wallace on the couch playing video games in his boxers.

"Whoa girl! Don't you knock?" Wallace jumped at her presence.

"No need I have a key." She snickered.

Pausing his game, he gave her a look then hurried into his room to put on a pair of shorts.

"Five calls and two texts messages later you finally decide to show up. Where were you anyway?" Wallace questioned.

"Out." She replied nonchalantly.

"Don't give me that. You were with Logan weren't you? I knew it! V, that guys no good for you." He ranted not letting her get a word in.

"Wallace calm yourself. I wasn't with Logan he actually went back to San Diego yesterday." She told him sounding a little sad.

Wallace saw how bummed she looked, it was the same face she always sported when it came to Logan.

"I'm sorry V, I just want what's best for you." He apologized.

An awkward silence fell between the two before Veronica spoke up. Wallace was her best friend so she didn't feel right keeping this thing with Weevil a secret from him. She tried that when she and Logan secretly dated and it ate at her everyday.

"So last night when you called I assumed to check on me, I was kinda with Eli Navarro." She confessed.

"Weevil! That's who you were with?" Wallace practically shouted.

"Yes and before you go all big little brother on me, he's not the same guy you remember from highschool." V tried to reason with him.

"Oh you mean like he was when he duct taped me in my underwear to a flag pole? I don't know what it is with you and Neptunes bad boys." Wallace said shaking his head.

"Being with Weevil isn't complicated, he isnt on my case 24/7. Its nice we just go with the flow." Veronica tries explaining.

"In other words you're just playing it safe? Why does this all sound familiar? Oh that's right, it's the same reason you got with Piz. Is this what you're gonna do everytime you're having Logan troubles? If so you're playing with fire V, I just hope you don't get burned." Wallace spoke then hit the start button returning to his game leaving Veronica stunned with her mouth agape.

**A/N: How are you guys liking so far? Good or bad feedback is welcomed! Well until next chapter :) **


End file.
